Sway
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Who knew dancing could be so much fun?


Disclaimer: Is any of it ever mine? If any of it was mine, I probably wouldn't be struggling through college.

This is one of the prompts from the first Kink Meme that just struck me. The request was Reid ballroom dancing with Morgan, which then leads to sex.

Sway

"Come on, Reid."

"Why do I have to learn ballroom dancing?"

"It's for Garcia's wedding."

Reid forced himself not to pout. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn ballroom dancing. He understood, somewhat, how important it was for Garcia's wedding and reception to be perfect and she wanted to dance with each of the members of the team, even JJ and Emily. It was that he didn't want to be that close to Morgan, dancing with Morgan.

He swallowed. Garcia had set this up, right after she learned that Reid had a crush on Morgan.

"No."

"Reid, don't make me call her."

On second thought, the idea of Garcia coming down here and making him dance with Morgan and watching them with the glint in her eyes was even less desirable then just learning the steps.

"Fine."

Morgan hit play on the laptop. He began dancing across the floor to Reid, who was standing with his arms wrapped around his body.

"Reid, you won't learn just standing there." Morgan stopped and held out his hands. "Come on, arms like this."

Reid tried not to tremble as Morgan put his arms around Reid.

"Tight frame, remember that."

Reid nodded.

"Let go, let me lead you. You'll get the hang of it."

He might not go out to the clubs and rub up against people, but Reid, strangely enough, could pick up a rhythm and dance. His mother used to dance with him on her shoes and later taught him a few basic steps, but that had been years ago. But his body remembered the movements and he easily followed Morgan.

"You've been holding out on us, Pretty Boy."

Reid smiled thinly as Morgan spun him out. He was attempting to will his body not to react to the other man's chest and thighs pressed against his, sliding against him. Even for the short period they had been dancing, he was getting turned on.

Please, oh please, don't let Morgan notice.

"Am I good enough?" He tried to pull away from Morgan.

"You'll do. According to Garcia, she leads Kevin instead of the other way around." Morgan's eyes crinkled at the corners, his whole face smiling. Reid couldn't help but smile back, relaxing.

A new song started and Morgan grinned wider. "Come on, one more song."

"Morgan, I-"

Morgan pulled Reid close, his arms around the genius. Reid wasn't prepared for it and wrapped his arms around the older man for balance, pressing their groins together. He froze.

Oh God, oh please, oh no...

Reid slowly pulled his face back and tried to pull his body away from Morgan's, but the dark agent gripped Reid tighter. There was a different look in his eyes now.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, sway with me."

Reid's breath hitched in his throat as Morgan pulled him closer and began to lead him around the edge of the floor, keeping him close.

Reid's eyes locked on Morgan's, his body automatically responding to Morgan's as the dark man led the dance. The predatory look hadn't left his eyes as they danced through the song.

Reid jolted when Morgan stopped and gripped him tight, not letting him go. The song continued to play, distant.

"How long?"

Reid could only shrug.

"Since you yelled at me for telling Hotch and Gideon about your nightmares. How long, Reid?"

"Before that. Else I never would have told you."

The kiss was hard, bruising. Reid gripped Morgan's shirt in order to stay upright. Slowly, the kiss gentled, one of Morgan's hands around Reid's neck, the other on the small of his back.

Hands wandered. Reid felt hands tugging his shirt out of his waistband and jumped. "Here?"

"God, Pretty Boy, I'm not waiting any longer."

"B-b-but..."

"Look, we have the room for another half hour. Just quick until I can get you in my bed."

"Wait-what?"

Morgan sighed and pulled away. "Do you want this, Spencer?"

"Y...yes."

"A relationship, not just a quick fuck on the floor." Morgan's hand came up to stroke Reid's cheek. "Spencer, I've waited for years. I feel like I'm going to burst."

Reid knew the feeling.

"But I don't want you to be like the rest of them. I want the real thing. I've been waiting for you."

Reid gripped the front of Morgan's shirt and pulled the dark man to him, kissing him. "Yes."

"Come on, Pretty Boy. We only have thirty minutes."

Morgan dropped to his knees, tugging at Reid's belt until he got it undone. Reid swatted away impatient hands and unzipped his pants himself so Morgan could yank them down.

"Down here."

As Reid got to his knees, Morgan stripped off his shirt. Tossing it aside, he nudged Reid's knees apart and pressed against the lithe man, bending him back so Reid was laid out on the floor in his unbuttoned shirt and socks.

"God, Spencer."

Bare chests pressed together as Morgan kissed him again. Reid moaned and braced his feet against the floor, pressing his aching cock against Derek's dress pants. He reached down, fumbling for the zipper, his fingers slipping in Derek's boxers once the zipper was undone. Derek broke the kiss with a low moan.

He pushed back onto his knees and shoved his pants and boxers down so they bunched around his knees. Reid's eyes darted down to Derek's erect dick, licking his lips.

"Later, Spencer." Derek's thumb traced Spencer's lips. Spencer opened his mouth, catching the tip between his teeth.

Derek sucked in a breath. "I promise." Then his body was covering Reid's, warm and hard and pressing the genius into the cool floor and rubbing in all the right places. His teeth nipped Spencer's neck, making the genius gasp and tangle his hands in his hair, his knees gripping Derek's waist.

Derek kissed his way up Spencer's neck to his lips. Spencer deepened the kiss, needing Derek to do more. "Please..."

Derek kissed Spencer's temple as he braced himself on his forearms. For a moment, all the pleasurable pressure pulled away from Spencer's body and he whimpered. Then Derek thrust against him, their cocks rubbing together. Every thrust made Spencer's breath catch in his throat, breathy pants slipping from his lips.

"Look at me, Spencer."

He forced his eyes to focus on Derek's. He pushed back against the dark man, drawing a moan from Derek. His eyes were clouded with arousal and something that Spencer hoped was love.

His hands slid up hard muscles and over tight abs. Long fingers trailed down Derek's spine and pinched his ass.

"Spencer!"

His hands continued to explore, each action drawing a moan, a gasp, a pant from the other man as he thrust harder. The thought that he could affect Derek like that pushed him closer to the edge. Spencer curled around Derek, arching his back, aching for more friction. "Derek..."

"Right with you, Spencer."

He barely managed to keep eye contact with Derek as his climax hit him. Derek's arms trembled with the effort of keeping him up. "God, Spencer, so perfect, love you, so much."

Spencer clung to Derek, pressing kisses to whatever was close. "Love you too. God, wanted this, so much, need you, want you, more."

Gasping on the floor, Spencer's body relaxed. Derek dropped his head to Spencer's shoulder, his breath cooling the genius's heated skin. Spencer idly stroked Derek's sides as he came back from the edge.

"Keep doing that and the next group is going to catch us."

"Don't want to move."

Derek groaned and rolled to the side, one hand reaching for Spencer's. "In a minute, we're going to clean up and get dressed. Then, I'm going to take you back to my place and do this properly, on a bed."

"And after that?"

Derek smiled. "After that, we're going to thank Garcia for the dance lessons and put them to good use, over and over again."

Reid scrambled to his feet and reached for his pants. "What are we waiting for?" He hurriedly buttoned his shirt as Derek fixed his pants.

"Relax." Derek pulled Reid close and kissed him.

Spencer leaned into the kiss, with a smile. "If this is what you do with a floor, I can't wait to see what you do in bed."

"Is that a challenge, Pretty Boy?"

"May...be."

Derek pulled Spencer close, rubbing their groins together as he whispered in Spencer's ear. Spencer blushed and gaped at Derek as the dark man laughed and began to walk out of the studio. Spencer stumbled over his feet to catch up with him.

"Pretty Boy, maybe more dance lessons would make you more graceful."

"If all my lessons end like this one, I'll take as many as you like."


End file.
